


~Camera Crew~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cameras, F/M, Inventor Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Love Confessions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Keebo always had a crush on Mahiru but never got the chance to tell her and only had the chance when she was at her camera event but when something happens to her camera Keebo to that chance to confess.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/K1-B0
Kudos: 1





	~Camera Crew~

Keebo and Mahiru coexisted but never really talked to one another. On Mahiru's side, she doesn't know that Keebo exist and that's all, but know everyone personally or just knows them at a base level. On Keebo's side, he knows no one except Mahiru, and knew about her through her camera events where she would take photos for groups either it's professional or just an ordinary group pictures.

By that time Keebo developed a crush on her but knew that if she had knowledge of his existence she would be disgusted. So everytime she was near or approaching he would hide in the nearest bush or hide behind the nearest tree. This happens on many occasions but Mahiru never knew why that supposed random person would runway everytime she would be around and didn't think she was gonna get the answer any time soon.

But on the upcoming of Mahiru's very important event Keebo mustered up all the courage to try to atleast hang out with her at the event or atleast ask for her to hang out at a place that she desires. But there was no guarantee that Mahiru was to return his feelings in the first place.

So on the day of the special event, Mahiru was already taking professional pictures and the group photos like she was intended to do. While Keebo was on the sidelines watching Mahiru work her magic. Keebo wanted to wait for the right moment to ask her but unfortunately Mahiru was so busy that there wasn't an opening that Keebo could take.

But fortunately unfortunately, after taking millions on millions of photos, Mahiru's camera stopped working and then just shut down. The shutting down of Mahiru's camera sent her into a mini panic. Once Keebo noticed that Mahiru was in need he got up and went up towards her.

"H-hey." Keebo said as he pressed his two pointer fingers near each other. "I saw that unfortunately your camera broke and I would like to be of assistance."

"Huh?, who are you and why haven't I met you yet?" Mahiru said as she put her hand on her waist.

"W-well it's because I was avoiding you but that not important right now."

"Well perhaps you are right, well what do you have to offer?"

"I produce photos just like your camera can." Keebo said as he took a picture of Mahiru.  
"See?"

"Perhaps, I guess you can be of help of us, but it's a lot of work, are you up to the job?"

"YES!, I will not let you down"

So as promised Keebo helped Mahiru with her event. It was a lot of work indeed but Keebo was able to manage. Halfway through the event, Keebo was able to take a break because he would overheat if he did too much, and that he did tell Mahiru. So as he was cooling off he kinda got the urge to be around Mahiru (not like in creepy way) but he would try to be close to Mahiru every chance that he got even sometimes almost getting caught.

After the event was over, Mahiru and Keebo was the only two left since Keebo asked if he could stay behind and help clean up. It wasn't a lot but it wasn't small enough for one person to do it alone. As the two were putting the stuff up Mahiru asks Keebo a question.

"Why did you supposedly hid from me?"

"W-well, it's that I dont like to be around people that all." Keebo responded.

"Bullshit!, I've seen you around many people, gradually they didn't speak to you but still."

"sigh, Okay I can even try again cause you'll think I'm lying again, so the real reason that avoided you was that i-I have a c-crush on you and I thought that someone like me you wouldn't accept." Keebo said in embarrassment.

"PFFT, that's all?!, You didn't get to know me yet but you already make assumptions about dear ol' me?" " Look, I have this place that we could go to on the weekend since I'm not available for the rest of the week, that's sounds alright?"

"YES!, I mean um yea that's alright" 

"Alright then time to clean the rest of this stuff so we can each go home."

After the two finished cleaning, Mahiru told Keebo that she left her number on the back of the photo he took of her. Keebo was confused at first but remembered that he did take her picture when she needed evidence that he was reliable.  
As the two went there separate ways, Keebo held the pic of Mahiru close to him and kept it as a memory of how they met.

When Keebo arrived at home he immediately told his inventor's friend "Miu Iruma" that he met someone special and requested a possible eating function to be added.

"HA, seems like Keebo got a lil girlfriend even though I don't know that's gonna work since a girl got needs or do you want me to help you with that as well?" Miu teased.

"MIU, not funny." Keebo said while blushing.

"I'm just kidding (maybe)."


End file.
